Grojban's Rockin New Years Eve
by CreativeWriter96
Summary: Grojband throws an awesome New Years Eve party to start the New Year off right. HAPPY 2014 GUYS!


Grojband's Rockin New Years Eve

The new year in Peacevillie was coming up, and Grojband was on stage just chatting away.

"What a year Core!" Laney said

Corey looked down at Laney holding his hand. He then looked at her feeling her base necklace with the engraving "Center of my rock star heart" that Corey got her for Christmas.

"Yeah Lanes. Time sure flys when we're having fun." Corey said

"I'm surprised we didn't book a gig for a New Years party." Kin said

"Ah, let's just throw our own party here! We don't have to worry about planning anything, and aside from the set list, we're practically ready as it is!" Corey said

"You're right Core. Let's just deck this place out for the New Year!" Laney said

"Why not? It could be fun." Kon said

Grojband wasted no time decorating their garage for their first New Year's Eve party. The twins raced back home and brought a folding table, Corey grabbed a white cloth and covered it. He even wrote "HAVE A ROCKIN 2014!" in box letters, and he also drew different music notes, and the trebel and bass clef. The tablecloth was litterally plastered with them in a matter of minutes. Corey grabbed a punch bowl, cups, and well, the punch. Laney rushed home and brought some streamers. They stretched from end to end of the walls.

"Looks like this whole thing is coming together quite nicely." Corey said satisfied

"I think all that's left is the baloons, and the banner." Kon said

"I'll take care of the baloons." Corey said rushing upstairs

He went into his room that was plastered with posters, sketches, pictures of him and Laney. He found 3 packs of baloons under his bed.

"Got em." Corey called out

He started blowing up the baloons, blowing them up was the easy party, but tieing them so the air would stay in, was the hard part.

"Here here, I got it." Lanes said tieing the baloons for him after he blew them up

"Thanks Lanes." Corey said

"You're welcome Core." Laney said

"Now all that's left is the banner." Kin said

"Nooo problaammooo." Laney said pulling out a white banner

"Its perfect Lanes!" Corey said

They imediatley strung the banner across the stage. It fit like a glove. Corey even spray painted "Happy New Year! Bring on 2014!" in blue, and outlined it in black.

"There's still one more thing." Kin said

"What is it now?" Corey asked a bit annoyed

"Cheecckkk iiittt!" Kin said pulling out a remote and pressing a button

A hatch in the ceiling opened up, and a disco ball dropped out.

"A DISCO BALL!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Corey said impressed

"You know what they say, its not a party till there's a disco ball." Kin said

"I guess." Laney said

"Just wait till night time when we actually get a chance to use it." Kin said

"I think it looks neat." Corey said

"Now that I think about it, it does seem to fit." Laney said

"Well, looks like we're all set." Corey said

"Except for getting the word out." Kon said

"That's the easy part, just make flyers and just plaster them all over Peacevillie." Corey said

"To the computer!" Kin declared

They all rushed to the computer and brought up their favorite program, Photoshop. They chose black for the background the typical new years ball in the center, they also had two guitars outlined in green on the sides. Lastly, they had red box letter text that read "Grojband's New Years Eve Party. From midnight to 1AM. Countdown the New Yeaar the most rockin way possible!"

When all that was done, they were pleased with their work.

"Sweeet! Now all that's left is to spread the word." Corey said

They all split into teams, divided the posters, and raced across Peacevillie. Kin and Kon took the west side, while Corey and Laney took the east. Corey and Laney were almost finished with their posters.

"How many posters do we have left Core?" Laney asked

"Just one more left for me." Corey said slapping the last one on yet another wooden pole

"Just finished my last one too." Lanes said

"Then let's head back and get ready for THE GREATEST PARTY OF THE YEAR!" Corey shouted

"Oh yeaahhh!" Laney said

They jumped and high fived. When they tried letting go, their hands got stuck.

"Uhh Core? How much glue did you use?" Laney asked

"I think I used a bit too much." Corey said

"Uh Lanes what kind of glue did we use?" Corey asked Laney

"I think we used Gorilla Glue. You wanted to make sure that the posters dis not fall off. Remeber?" Laney said

"Oh ya, well does the glue say how to get it off if it gets stuck to human skin?" Corey asked Laney

"Um it doesnt say." Laney said to Corey

"Um it doesnt say. It says that there is no none solution to get the Gorilla Glue off. It actually has a warning that says to make sure that it DOESN'T get stuck onto human skin!" Laney said as she started to panic.

"Caallmm down Lanes. I bet we'll think of something." Corey said

"We better." Lanes said

He then got an idea.

"I got something!" Corey said

"You got a crazy idea that just might work?" Laney asked

"Exactly!" Corey said

*Transistion* Hopefully this one will work!

Corey and Laney finally made their way back to the Groj.

"Sooo what's your "crazy idea that just might work" Core?" Laney asked

"Simple, maybe if we try running our hands under warm water, the heat might melt the glue." Corey said trying to grab the faucet

"It might work, but we won't know till we try." Laney said finally turning on the water

Corey and Laney ran their hands under the warm water for a few seconds.

"Think that worked Core?" Laney asked

"Only one way to find out." Corey said

They tried pulling their hands away, but they were still stuck together.

"Dang it! I guess water makes it worse!" Laney said

"Who in the world would make a glue like this!?" Laney asked going completely balistic

Corey chuckled.

"Gorillas?" He asked

"It doesn't matter. How could you be laughing at a time like this? The party starts at midnight, and we can't rock out if we're stuck like this!" Laney said irritated

"Just calm down Lanes." Corey said

"Why don't you analize the glue and see if you could find a sollution to get if off?" Laney asked

"Fiiinee." Kin said

Kin took a scrape of the glue from their hands, and gave it the old once over. He even went as far as to taste it.

"Yeep. That's definatley gorilla glue." Kin said

"But how do we get it off?" Corey asked

Kin put the glue sample in an analysing device he had.

"Looks like the only sollution that could break the bond is slime." Kin said

"Slime!?" Corey and Laney asked at the same time.

"Wait a minute.. when Trina gets scared and goes diary mode. She blows up green slime!" Corey said as he started to form a plan.

"Trina is still terrified of puppets so if we use those, it will totally make her go diary!" Corey said as he thought of how brillant he was.

"Need some animitronic puppets? We got some you could use." Kin said showing them some old puppets, their faces looked torn and burned.

"Oh yeah. This will hopefully work even with our hands still stuck together." Corey said

"Orrr we could just get the puppets in her room and you could take it from there." Kin said.

"That will work too." Corey said as he got ready to scare the living daylights out of Trina.

With that, their plan was finally in place.

Kin placed the puppets by one of Trina's dressers. Corey and Laney hid themselves perfectly behind them. They heard the door open, and their plan officially began.

They made the puppets slowly stand up, and walk to Trina. Corey tried manipulating its jaw and changing his voice.

"WEEE HAAAVVEEE COOOOMMMEEE FOORR REEEVEEENNNGGEEEE ONNN GROJJJJJJJBAAAANNNNDDDD!" Corey said with his voice cracking at the end almost giving them away

Laney tried hitting his shoulder, nearly blowing their cover.

"What in the world was that?" Laney asked not impressed

"You try manipulating a puppet with one arm." Corey said

"NOOOOWWWW WEEE WILL ENDDD YOOURRRR LIIIIIIIFFEEEEEE!" Laney said in a sort of deep voice

Trina shrieked in terror.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Trina screamed

She went total diary, and as she wrote how terrified she was, green slime exploded and filled the room. The slime seperated Corey and Laney's hands, and they finally broke away.

When Trina finished writing in her diary, she fainted. They dashed downstairs.

"That totally worked Core!" Laney said

"Now we can TOTALLY ROCK THIS NEW YEARS EVE PARRTTTYYYYYYYY!" Corey said

"Next time, don't use gorilla glue for the posters. Just use duct tape." Corey said

"Alright." Laney said

They tossed the puppets over the railing, and they landed back in the box.

"Now let's get the set list!" Corey declared as he sild down the railing

Laney rushed down the steps after him.

"Looks like you two finally got your hands un stuck." Kin said

"Yeah, finally." Corey said

"Good thing too, I thought we were going to have to cancel the party." Laney said

"That would've totally sucked." Corey said

"Soooo, know what songs we're going to do?" Kin asked

"We'll probably come up with something." Corey said

"I know a few good songs that came out this year." Kon said writing some songs down on paper

He tossed Corey the paper.

"Love em all dude!" Corey said

"Then let's get to practicing!" Laney declared

They all dashed on the stage, and went completely nutso in their practice session.

"Sounds gooooodddd dudes!" Corey declared

"I totally agree Core! We're GONNA TOTALLY ROCK THIS JOINT!" Laney said

"Bring in the new year the right way." Kon said

"By ROCKING THE NEW HEADS OF 2014!" Corey declared striking a chord

The soundwaves shook the groj a bit.

Grojband got off the stage. Corey looked up at the sunset as he turned off the amp.

"Guess we still got a good while before the party starts." Corey said as he jumped off the stage

"We got a good few hours till then, it'll fly by Core." Laney said

Kon went over to the computer. Corey went over to see what he was up to.

"What you lookin up Kon?" Corey asked

"Just listening to the songs we'll be doing tonight. The drum beats are SICK!" Kon said

"Any New Years resolutions Core?" Laney asked

"I'll probably try to start writing my own songs instead of using Trina's diary." Corey said

"Ha! Like that'll ever happen." Laney said

"That'll be the day." Kin said

"Just wait till I prove you wrong." Corey said

"What about you Kon? What are some of your new years resolutions?" Corey asked jumping on the couch

"Just keep playing the piano in the most epic band ever." Kin said

"We are pretty awesome." Corey said

"True that Core!" Laney said high fiving him

The sun started to go down, and it was time for them to get ready for the crowd. Corey jumped back on the stage.

"Who's ready to ring out the old year and bring in the NEW YEAR!?" Corey asked shredding his guitar like crazy

"A better question would be, WHO ISN'T!?" Laney asked super hyped.

Kin, Kon, and Laney got their instruments ready, and did a quick soundcheck as the crowd started gathering in the grojb. Kin turned on the disco ball, and he set the stage lights to strobe mode.

When it seemed like everyone was ready for the show to start, Corey greeted the crowd.

"HAAAAPPPYYYYYYYY NEEEWWWW YYYEEEEEEAAAAAARRRRRRRRR PEACEVILLIE! HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING TONIGHT!?" Corey asked

The crowd went wild, some chicks even fainted.

"Well its that time of YEAR again. The New Years is upon us so LET'S ROCK OUT THE OLD AND ROCK IN THE NEW!" Corey declared

The crowd was on their feet as they started the first song.

"We got a good one for you all tonight, its called P.O.W by Bullet for My Valentine." Corey said as he started the opening riff.

(Play P.O.W. by Bullet for my Valentine here. watch?v=YtwHRyFH8ys)

In my darkest hour  
A place where theres no light  
Im trapped here in this nightmare  
And theres no end in sight

My body lies here frozen  
No voice to scream or shout  
Escaping feels untouchable  
I know I must get out

Wake my  
Wake myself from all these dangers  
Claw my  
Claw myself from six feet under  
No, no more  
Am I stuck here like a prisoner of war  
I will breathe once more  
I will breathe once more

These feelings overwhelming  
It just wont go away  
Im captive in this nightmare  
And this is where Ill stay

Wake my  
Wake myself from all these dangers  
Claw my  
Claw myself from six feet under  
No, no more  
Am I stuck here like a prisoner of war  
I will breathe once more  
I will breathe once more

My anxiety is rising  
It just wont go away  
Why does this issue keeps building?  
You just leave me to die

Make, make, make it go away  
All I wanna do is live another day  
Make, make, make it go away  
All I wanna do is live another day  
(live another day)

Wake my  
Wake myself from all these dangers  
Claw my  
Claw myself from six feet under  
No, no more  
Am I stuck here like a prisoner of war  
I will breathe once more  
Breathe once more

"Thank you! Here's the next one." Corey said

(Play Hail to the King by Avenged Sevenfold here. watch?v=O6ffmunRjjI)

The crowd seemed to know this one by heart. The stage lights strobed as the opening guitar riff started, and Kon started the unforgetable beat.

Watch your tongue, I'll have it cut from your head  
Save your life by keeping whispers unsaid  
Children roam the streets, now orphans of war  
Bodies hanging in the streets to adore

Royal flames will carve a path in chaos,  
Bringing daylight to the night  
Death is riding into town with armor,  
They've come to take all your rights

Hail to the king, hail to the one  
Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun  
Hail to the king

Hail!  
Hail!  
Hail!  
The King...

Blood is spilled while holding keys to the throne  
Born again, but it's too late to atone  
No mercy from the edge of the blade  
Dare escape and learn the price to be paid

Let the water flow with shades of red now  
Arrows black out all the light  
Death is riding into town with armor,  
They've come to grant you your rights

Hail to the king, hail to the one  
Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun  
Hail to the king

Hail!  
Hail!  
Hail!  
The King...

_[Solo]_

There's a taste of fear (hail, hail, hail)  
When the henchmen call (hail, hail, hail)  
Iron fist to tame the land (hail, hail, hail)  
Iron fist to claim it all

Hail to the king, hail to the one  
Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun

Hail to the king, hail to the one  
Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun  
Hail to the king!

Hail!  
Hail!  
Hail!

"Thank you! Thank you! Here's our next one." Corey said

(Play Crimson Day by Avenged Sevenfold here. watch?v=wSs_NYNWB1M)

Dark years, brought endless rain,  
Out in the cold I lost my way.  
But storms won't last, they clear the air,  
For something new.  
The sun came out and brought you through.  
A lifetime full of words to say,  
A hope that time will slow the passing day.

I've been wrong times over,  
And I've been shamed with no words to find.  
But if the sun will rise, bring us tomorrow,  
Walk with me, crimson day.

Don't speak, no use for words  
Lie in my arms, sleep secure.  
I wonder what you're dreaming of, lands rare and far,  
A timeless flight to reach the stars.  
A lifetime full of words to say,  
A hope that time will slow the passing day.

I've been wrong times over,  
And I've been shamed, with no words to find.  
But if the sun will rise, bring us tomorrow,  
Walk with me, crimson day.

Corey slid on his knees the the edge of the stage has he played the solo. The crowd took out their lighters and cell phones. When he ended the solo, he went back to center stage.

I've come so far to meet you here,  
To share this life with one I hold so dear.  
And I won't speak but what is true,  
The world outside created just for you,  
It's for you, for you.

I've been wrong times over,  
And I've been shamed with no words to find.  
But if the sun will rise, bring us tomorrow,  
Walk with me crimson day.

The crowd semeed to love that one.

"Thank you all for celebrating the New Year with Grojband." Corey said

"We got another 2013 favorite for you guys, Kin, take it over." Corey said

(Play Fire and Fury by Skillet here. watch?v=dIo1JKoIG6g)

Corey sung the first verse, and Laney sung the next, this one seemed like a love duet.

Every brick and every stone  
Of the world we made will come undone.  
If I... if I can't feel you here with me.  
In my sleep I call your name  
But when I wake I need to touch your face  
'Cause I... I need to feel you here with me.

You can stop the aching  
'Cause you're the one I need.

I will burn, I will burn for you  
With fire and fury. Fire and fury.  
My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you.  
Your love burns within me with fire and fury.

If I freeze you are the flame.  
You melt my heart, I'm washed in your rain.  
I know you'll always have the best of me.  
Destiny's got a hold on me.  
Guess I never knew love like love knows me  
'Cause I... I need to feel you here with me.

I will burn, I will burn for you  
With fire and fury. Fire and fury.  
My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you.  
Your love burns within me with fire and fury.

Let it all fall down to dust.  
Can't break the two of us.  
We are safe in the strength of love.  
You can stop the aching  
'Cause you're the one I need.

I will burn, I will burn for you  
With fire and fury. Fire and fury.  
My heart hurts, my heart hurts for you.  
Your love burns within me.  
It burns, it burns, it burns, it burns.

Your love burns within me with fire and fury.

The audience seemed to love Skillet's stuff a whole lot, that one was a definite hit with them.

"Thank you all once again for coming out tonight. Unfortunatley, this is our last song for tonight, I hope you like it." Corey said

(Play Rise by Skillet Here. watch?v=oQMmfesHpzY)

"ALRIGHT PEACEVILLE LET US SEE THOSE HAAANNNDSS ONE MOOORE TIIIIIIIMMMEEEE!" Corey declared

All I see is shattered pieces  
I can't keep it hidden like a secret  
I can't look away!  
From all this pain in a world we made!

Everyday you need a bulletproof vest  
To save yourself from what you could never guess!  
Am I safe today?  
When I step outside in the wars we wage!

Our future's here and now,  
Here comes the countdown!

Sound it off, this is the call!  
Rise in revolution!  
It's our time to change it all,  
Rise in revolution!  
Unite and fight, to make a better life!  
Everybody one for all,  
Sound off, this is the call, tonight we rise!

Rise.  
Tonight we rise  
Rise.  
Tonight we rise!

Like a hand grenade thrown in a hurricane,  
Spinning in chaos, trying to escape the flame,  
Yesterday is gone!  
Faster than the blast of a car bomb!

And when the scars heal, the pain passes,  
As hope burns, we rise from the ashes!  
Darkness fades away!  
And the light shines on a brave new day!

Our future's here and now,  
Here comes the countdown!

Sound it off, this is the call!  
Rise in revolution!  
It's our time to change it all,  
Rise in revolution!  
Unite and fight to make a better life!  
Everybody one for all,  
Sound off, this is the call, tonight we rise!

Rise.  
Tonight we rise  
Rise.  
Tonight we rise!

In a world gone mad,  
In a place so sad!  
Sometimes it's crazy  
To fight for what you believe!  
But you can't give up,  
If you wanna keep what you love!  
(Keep what you love)  
Keep what you love  
(Keep what you love)  
Keep what you love  
Never give up, no!

Rise.  
Rise in revolution  
Rise.  
Rise in revolution

Everybody one for all,  
Sound off, this is the call!

Rise  
Like we're alive  
Tonight we rise  
Rise  
Make a better life  
Tonight we rise!

Rise, rise, rise in revolution  
Rise, rise, rise in revolution  
Rise.

_[phone rings]_

_[Operator:]_ 911?  
_[Woman:]_ There's a guy here with a gun!  
_[Operator:]_ Ma'am? Ma'am?  
_[Woman:]_ Kids, get under the table! Kids get under the table!

_[News reporter:]_ We are getting new reports from all around the globe, showing the highest unemployment rates since the end of World War II. Many are losing their jobs, their homes, and in many cases, their hope.

_[Dispatch:]_ _[static police call]_ Domestic Disturbance in progress _[more static]_

_[Upset parent:]_ You are such a failure! What is wrong with you? You're worthless! You can't do anything right! I wish you had never been born!

"TONIIIIIIIIIGHT WEEEEEE RIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Corey declared as they finished the song

The crowd went completely bonkers, and fireworks went off in the distance, the discoball shined on the crowd. The New Year had come.

"Its New Years Eve! Aren't we supposed to kiss?" Laney asked

"Yeeepp." Corey asked

They leaned in, and kissed. They had a feeling that they would start the new year right.

"THANKS FOR COMING OUT EVERYONE AND HAVE AN AWESOME 2014!" Corey said closing the groj door.

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL! Goint to have fun at First Night in Pittsburgh! What are some of your New Years Resolutions or plans? HAVE A ROCKING 2014 GUYS!**


End file.
